the daughter
by Anastasya
Summary: this is a story about a new slayer who has is conected to the origial slayer! but how? read and see!! plz r/r!!! *spolers for THE HOLE SERES!!!*
1. Default Chapter

A/N: i worked really really hard on this story. i didnt have a beta but i DID use spell-chek and read it like twenny hunnred millon times two make sure nothin was real bad. (i didnt use a spell-chek fore this a/n tho, lol can you tell?!?!?!?!?!?) so anywayz, jus be nice and stuff and this fic iz set after choosen ok. PLZ R/R, NO FLAMEZ, I HATE FLAMEZ AND WILL IGNORE THEM OK SO DONT BOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She was running. All she could here was the click-click-click of her heels echoing on the pavement and all she could feel was the wind in her hair. It felt good, she mused petulantly before deciding that now was not the best time to become a philosopher.  
  
Anastasya's tresses were golden blonde, and flowing down nearly to her ankles and hugging her slender yet shapely curves on their way their. And her hair shown to in the dim light of the moon. Her eyes were the color of rubies and took the form of crystals that had been planted into her head, and Anastasya was tall but not to tall and even though she looked like just a really week little girl like everyone else she was actually a vampire slayer.  
  
She had learned about this weeks and weeks before when she'd scene an add in the newspaper that said "Hello girls aged 11-25! If you believe that you may be having preternatural strength in some way, call us first!" Anastasya had saved the add but not called them cause she new what would happen if she did. Things would happen. Bad things very bad, even worse then she knew. And she did not want to think bout that write now so it was a good thing that the three vampires took that very exact moment to jump out of the bushes and attack her.  
  
Anastasya had been so lost in her very sad and upsettingly neutral thoughts that she had completely forgot about the vampires whom had been chasing her. She had forgot to keep running so she was standing still and the vampires, gained on her then and now they jumped out of the bushes and stood in fighting stance.  
  
The first one, who Anastasya had decided to call Parrot fore no reason, grinned at her. "Lunch" he said grinning.  
  
Anastasya rolled her eyes wearily and staked the vamp before he had a chance to move. "Dust" she said proudly.  
  
But there were still two more left and they didn't look scared of her, just mad. Still instead of saying anything vamp #2 (Fairy) lunged at her in rapid succession.  
  
Anastasya calmly stepped a side and Fairy ended up on the ground on his belly. She laughed. "Ha ha" And while Anastasya laughed and laughed, and Fairy lied on the alley and moaned.  
  
"You stupid child" said Fairy "who are you"  
  
"I am Anastasya. The Vampire Slayer" And then she said "have fun in hell" before stinging the stake into his prone back.  
  
The third vampire (whom did not even get a fake name from Anastasya cause he was just to ugly) had just been watching cause he was scared of this girl. She didn't look very strong but he knew now that she was. "Look" he said and held up his hands in a gesticulated phrase of surrender "I am sorry Slayer. I'm a bad evil vampire but I want to change now so please don't kill me"  
  
Anastasya looked at him with saddening flecks of violet in her eyes. She felt guilty cause it wasn't his fault he was damned, poor guy. But she had always had the power to see what was in peoples heart's, when she looked into there eyes and in this guys still unbeaten heart was nothing but evilness. She knew that if she would let him go he'll just kill again like he'd tried too kill her.  
  
So she just smiled and said "Sorry vamp dude its my job to kill ya. I don't make the rules. Maybe you will find some peace one day. God bless you" And then she jabbed his evil full heart and he exploded into ashes in an explosion that shot up high to the dark black nighttime sky.  
  
Anastasya turned and walked away. Another knights work was down. She felt prideful and protested in glee and gladness "I kicked there asses, oh yeah I did" And then she went home.  
  
Anastasya's house was in the middle of a really bad neighborhood cause her family was pretty poor and didn't have much money. Her dad was a drug dealer but spent all the money he made on crack and also spent his welfare check's on crack cause he was an crack head. Her mom was a schoolteacher but only made about $500 every year cause the school where she worked was pretty poor and didn't have much money.  
  
At her house their was allot of loud noises that came from the room of her parents, whom were screaming. "As per usual" said the slayer "and so it goes"  
  
She flopped down on her bed and pulled out the add she still had from the paper. A little unhappily and very sadly she dialed the phone number and talked to the person whom answered. "Hello my name is Anastasya. I am a Vampire Slayer" she said.  
  
The person gave her an address and she entered it into her Palm Pilot and said she would be there as soon as she could.  
  
Ten minutes later Anastasya arrived.  
  
"Hello" announced a girl whom had opened the door for her. "I'm Willow"  
  
"I'm Anastasya" said Anastasya "I am a Vampire Slayer"  
  
"Join the club" said Willow.  
  
Anastasya laughed. "No really join the club" Willow said, and she moved aside so that Anastasya could see that their was hundreds of girls in the big room and they were practicing to be really good at this. Some of them were fighting with each other and some were fighting with punching bags and some were fighting with swords or daggers or bows and arrows.  
  
"This is Anastasya" said Willow "She's the newest edition"  
  
"Hi" said all the girls at once and they went back to fighting.  
  
"Hi" said Anastasya and smiled brightly so that they could see her white teeth that sparkled like gold except not as golden.  
  
Then a blonde girl came over to Anastasya and said "Hi I'm Buffy. I am in charge around here"  
  
And Anastasya looked at her with a feeling of relieved and silent beautiful revelation and sad happiness. "You are Buffy" said she "Buffy Summers"  
  
Buffy nodded. "That's right. I am, so?"  
  
"I am Anastasya" said Anastasya and Anastasya's eyes were glistening with glitter now the freshness of music in the springtime "I am your daughter"  
  
Buffy looked at her. "oh"  
  
A/N: ok thats it for now!! i will write more if you peoples want to read more but you have to R/R!!!!! LOL!!! and remember NO FLAMEZ PLZ!!!! ok bye for now!! 


	2. ch2

the Daughter  
  
part 2  
  
by me  
  
(a/n i forgot too say befor that i dont own these peoples!! they dont belong too me cept for Anastastya so if u want too use her in your storie u have to ASK!!!!)  
  
previously..............  
  
"I am Anastasya" said Anastasya and Anastasya's eyes were glistening with glitter now the freshness of music in the springtime "I am your daughter"  
  
Buffy looked at her. "oh"  
  
and now fore part 2............  
  
Willow had been standing by them and now she said "what Buffy you never told me you had a Daughter!!!" and she was shocked (shocked like as if she had been electrocuted by firey electricity late at night) cause she thought, If Buffy had a Daughter of coarse she would have told me!! I'm her best friend after all and also a really powerful witch!  
  
And Buffy shrugged and said "Well I never knew about her"  
  
"Oh I see" said Willow "wait know I don't. How could you have a Daughter without knowing bout it?"  
  
Buffy said "I don't know Wills but we lived on the Hellmouth for a really long long time so this isn't that suprising is it"  
  
Willow thought, I guess she's right. "I guess you're right" said Willow.  
  
"Of course I am" said Buffy.  
  
Anastasya had been standing their quietly absorbing the terror that she had thought would reach threw Buffy at learning that she had a Daughter but it turned out that Buffy had no terror and so Anastasya smiled a sweetly terrific smile. She said "I think I can explain"  
  
"Please do" says Willow and Buffy nodded.  
  
"Well you see" said Anastasya "about two years ago........."  
  
"wait" said Willow "how old are you Anastasya?"  
  
"16" she said still smiling.  
  
"How can you be 16 and Buffy's 20 and be her Daughter?"  
  
"I believe that I was in the peek of explaining that when you roughly interrupted me"  
  
"Oh" said Willow looking shameful "I am sorry, please continue"  
  
"As I was saying about two years ago, I was borne and then Buffy loved me but when that portal opened when buffy dyed I was sucked in to it to and lost in an evil merciful hell dimension where a demon named Ralph raised me as his own flush and blood. he tried to make me hate my mother but i new that was silly even though i pretended so that he wouldn't kill me. then i found my way back one night when there was a new moon even though we didn't have moons in Prrrreeeeghetitla where I was raised and a nother portal opened and i ended up in Sunnydale. But then the first evil, found out all about me and got mad cause she new that i could beet her and so she did a spell to erase me from your memories and put me into a family here in LA and I lived with them and they thought I was there kid"  
  
"That sounds like Conner" said Angel.  
  
"Who's Conner" said Willow.  
  
"Nobody"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"Anyways" said Anastasya "that's why you don't remember me. But I was stronger than the spell cause I started to get my real memories back when I saw your add in the newspaper"  
  
"Really" said Buffy.  
  
"Yes" Anastasya told her prettily "you see I have known all of this for months but I couldn't come to you yet cause I was afraid that you wouldn't love me anymore"  
  
"oh my heavens no" said Buffy who through her arms around her Daughter "of coarse I love you!! Don't be silly"  
  
"Oh good"  
  
"But I don't understand" said Willow "how were you born anyway? who is your father? Riley"  
  
"Goddess Willow" said Buffy "don't insult my Daughter like that! Of course he's not her father! And stop asking so many questions! Anastasya has obviously had allot of trauma already" She looked at her Daughter whose lashes were quivering with joy and pain. "I am sorry Anastasya. Don't mind Willow"  
  
"No no Mom" said Anastasya "It is ok. She's right to ask. But I don't know Willow"  
  
"Oh" said the redheaded witch.  
  
"You should ask Giles and Wesley to see if there is anything written about me" she said.  
  
"Oh good idea!" said Willow "I will go now" And so she did.  
  
Meanwhile Buffy was staring about her Daughter meaningfully. "you are so beautiful" she said.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"But right now we have a problem"  
  
"Problem what problem?"  
  
"Their is a demon cult down town who are very mean and nasty" said Buffy "we have to fight them"  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
"Oh no you see they are very strong and dangerous. We have to wait until we know more about them"  
  
"Don't be silly!" said Anastasya "we'll just go kill them"  
  
So they left.  
  
To be continued......................  
  
PLZ R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ!!! I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW ON MY LAST CH SO IF NOONE ELSE WANTS TO RED THIS I MIGHT HAVE TO STOP!!!!!! NO FLAMEZ!!!! 


End file.
